Pikmin 5: Xbox360 Game Play
Plot The President of Hocotate contacts Olimar, Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie. He tells them that something unusual has infected PNF-909 and tells them to gather Pikmin from PNF-404. The gang heads towards PNF-909 but unfortunately get hit by a supernova that nearly kills them all. Luckily, they were wearing very dense, protective suits. The group was separated from the crash-landing, however, and must reunite. The game is first played as Olimar to discover mechanized Bulborbs, among many other organisms similar to the enemies encountered in Pikmin Adventure. He gathers a group of Pikmin and attacks. They destroy the metal covering to find that it was only armor. Olimar quickly scribbles down a note. While h is distracted, he becomes surrounded by multiple enemies. They carry him to the King of Bugs, Louie, and later Alph. They meet and later find Brittany and Captain Charlie. Enemies }}" |- ! }|style="background-color: }"}} | This is a list of all of enemies encountered. If you want to view them, click show. |- | Grub-dogs *Blue Bulborb *Bomblax *Brown Bulborb *Darkfreeze Bulblax *Darkfreeze Dumple *Dwarf Green Bulbear *Fiery Bulblax *Green Bulbear *Hairy Bulborb *Jungle Bulborb *Jungle Dumple *Orange Bulborb *Peach Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Sonic Bulblax *Spotty Bulbear *Toxic Dumple *Water Dumple *Watery Bulblax *Yellow Bulborb Bosses *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax Breadbugs *Breadbug *Chocolate Breadbug *Darkfreeze Breadbug *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Dwarf Brown Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Sonic Bulblax *Dwarf Yellow Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Stale Breadbug Mandiblards *Darkfreeze Shearwig *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Shearwig Bosses *Shearant Dweevils *Anode Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Chill Dweevil *Darkfreeze Dweevil *Egglet *Fiery Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil Bosses *Titan Dweevil Blowhogs *Acidic Blowhog *Charging Blowhog *Darkfreeze Blowhog *Fiery Blowhog *Mortar Blowhog *Poisonous Blowhog *Puffy Blowhog *Sickened Blowhog *Sticky Blowhog *Voltage Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Woolly Blowhog Cheragors *Blazing Cheragor *Boulder Cheragor *Cheragor *Darkfreeze Cheragor *Diseased Cheragor *Ornagor Arthropods *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Tundra Cannon Beetle Larva Bosses *Armored Cannon Beetle *Tundra Cannon Beetle Amphitubers *Blue Wollywog *Darkfreeze Wollywog *Grey Wollywog *Red Wollywog *Scaly Wollyzard *Splattering Wollywog *Wogpole *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog Scarpanids *Bumbling Snitchbug *Darkfreeze Snitchbug *Fireball Snitchbug *Graverobber Snitchbug *Landmine Snitchbug *Swooping Snitchbug Bosses *Snitchbug Queen Mesoids *Jewelbomb *Proto-Legs Scarab Beetles *Anode Beetle *Rocket Beetle Molluskings *Berry Bloyster *Darkfreeze Bloyster *Toady Bloyster Bosses *Ranging Bloyster Flint Beetles *Ashcrab *Doodlebug *Hopping Flint Beetle *Iridescent Flint Beetle Glint Beetles *Iridescent Glint Beetle Honeywisps *Acidwisp *Bulbowisp *Firewisp *Honeywisp *Rainwisp Flitterbies *Alloy Spectralids *Unmarked Spectralids Toxites *Clambering Cyanid *Energy Toxite *Gooey-Lure Toxite Skitterlings *Skitter Bomb *Skitter Leaf *Scuttlerock Sporovids *Cordystool *Glowling Bosses *Puffire *Puffstool *Snowstool Laggans *Aulagg *Coragg *Folagg *Gulagg *Prismagg *Zalagg Crawmads *Hermit Crawmad *Oily Crawmad Burrow-nits *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Furious Burrow-nit *Jungle Burrow-nit *Nit Nest *Swarm Ujadani Bosses *Burrowing Sand-nit Snavians *Snagret Chick Bosses *Burrowing Snagret *Burrowing Snarrow *Pileated Snagret Dirigibugs *Careening Dirigibug *Darkfreeze Dirigibug *Enraged Dirigibug *Juggling Dirigibug Jellyfloats *Acidic Jellyfloat *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Terrestrial Jellyfloat Arachnorbs *Beady Long Legs *Legmaster *Man-at-Legs *Mossy Long Legs *Raging Long Legs Creep-crabs *Young Crawbster Bosses *Earthquake Crawbster *Segmented Crawbster Kettlebugs *Antenna Beetle *Common Kettlebug Cell Puddles *Rainbow Goolix Ocular Terrors *Birther Orodye *Raging Orodye *Aerial Orodye *Darkfreeze Orodye Chrysanthemums *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Peeking Pelletonium *Oily Chrysanthemum Akkarids *Blade Akkari Lumplings *Mallet Fish Dark Matters *Eyevine Physiwraths *Waterwraith Unknown Family Members *Aero Shajio *Cephalanx *Coldrone *Dark Hopper *Dark Hunger *Dark Shajio *Dark Wyvern *Darkfreeze Groink *Electro Groink *Gatling Groink *Giant Dark Shajio *Mamuta *Mitite *Moluta *Oily Groink *Proggling *Radioactive Blob Bosses *Darkfreeze Progg *Obelisk of Hate *Smoky Progg |} Modes Story Mode: Experience the single-player campaign of the game. The first playthrough grants access to the areas Awakening Woods, Forest Of Doom, and Volcanic Volcano. On the second playthrough of this mode, the areas Formidable Oak and Fall Feast become accessable. Mission Mode: Mission Mode enables the player to battle enemies, collect treasures, and defeat bosses. Boss Rush: Defeat bosses as quickly as possible. Pikmin needed for the fight will be available. New bosses are added as soon as they are defeated in Story Mode. Bingo Battle: Up to three players battle each other on a bingo board, and players may choose their characters. Mech Mode: Fight enemies from the safety of a large robot to defeat them. Category:Non-Canon Games